Don't You Want Me?
by LaPaige
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel Berry, jealousy, crazing dancing and coffee shop kisses. KurtBlaine.</html>


**This is pointless, possibly OOC and fluffy (wait, so like most of my fics? :O). I wrote it pretty quickly while I was procrastinating from Biology revision, so although it's not as good as it could have been, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**For Susan, a.k.a LittleBirds, who is a fantastic writer and a wonderful friend. I'm sorry that this is the fic I'm dedicating to you, because you deserve much better. I very much love our conversations about Glee, Colin Morgan, Gay Rights, Merlin and of course our wonderful fic verse that will one day be the best thing the internet has ever seen.**

* * *

><p>In Warbler practise on Thursday, Kurt noticed that Blaine was pretty much glued to his phone. Kurt didn't mention it, because it wasn't really any of his business as to who Blaine was texting anyway, especially because he trusted his boyfriend completely and he didn't want to be overbearing. He was just a little curious, because most of the people Blaine <em>would<em> be texting were in the room with them discussing Wes' obsession with his gavel vs. David's obsession with box stepping. It wasn't until Blaine looked at his phone and laughed loudly, replying to a text with a huge smile on his face that the others really took notice. Kurt pretended he wasn't completely jealous as Nick bounded over to Blaine, sliding into the empty seat on his right.

"Who ya texting?" Nick asked in a sing song voice, swinging his legs back and forth with a curious expression on his face. Jeff looked at the now empty seat next to him with a small pout.

Blaine ignored Nick for a second as he sent the text before turning, the smile still on his face.

"Oh, just Rachel."

The room went silent. Blaine frowned in confusion, clearly not understanding why everyone had reacted so strangely. His phone buzzed, signalling an incoming text. He ignored it.

"Rachel … crazy Rachel? Rachel _Berry_?" Nick said slowly, as if he couldn't quite believe it. From the looks on everyone else's faces, they couldn't either. Blaine nodded, clearly having no idea why this was such a shock.

Kurt felt like he'd been slapped. He knew it was ridiculous, Blaine was _gay_ and he was _dating_ him, but it still hurt a little that Rachel Berry, of all people, had caused such a positive reaction in his boyfriend. Rachel who Blaine had questioned his sexuality over, which was still quite a sore point for him.

"Isn't she the girl that you … you know, kissed?" Flint questioned, and everyone except Blaine looked at Kurt simultaneously. Kurt looked down at the floor, not sure whether to be embarrassed or angry. He could feel the exact moment that Blaine's gaze shifted to him and he stood up quickly.

"I'm going to go phone Finn, I completely forgot about it. That's okay, right, Wes?"

Wes didn't even have time to speak before Kurt rushed out of the room, leaving a group of shocked Warblers and a guilty looking Blaine behind.

xxx

He'd been sitting on the floor of his dorm for ten minutes, staring at the wall. Almost as soon as he'd left the room he'd felt incredibly guilty for leaving in the first place. He'd completely overreacted and, if he was honest, he knew Blaine hadn't meant anything by it at all. They were both friends with Rachel and Kurt had no right to be jealous because he knew that there was nothing between her and Blaine, and there never would be (despite what Rachel had previously thought in a fit of drunken haze). He was just about to get up and find his boyfriend to apologize when there was a knock at the door. Kurt smiled softly, knowing without opening it that it was Blaine.

"Come in!" He called, grabbing a nearby book to pretend he hadn't been staring aimlessly at the wall and feeling guilty. Blaine entered, iPod and school bag in hand. He dropped his bag by the door and took a deep breath.

"Look, Kurt I'm really-" Kurt held up his hand, causing his boyfriend to stop talking abruptly.

"No, I'm sorry. I completely overreacted. If you want to talk to Rachel then that's none of my business." Kurt offered a smile and stood up, hugging his boyfriend. Blaine gently dropped his iPod on Kurt's spare bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close with a grin.

"I kind of liked you being jealous, actually." Blaine said, laughing as Kurt pulled away from the embrace to roll his eyes. "Especially over a girl, when clearly I am not swayed by the female anatomy." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed a little.

"I wasn't jea-"

"Yes you were."

"I don't know why I hugged you." Kurt said, stepping away and back to his bed to hide his smile. Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt's waist from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder without hesitation.

"Because you love my hugs!" Blaine said happily. Kurt couldn't argue with that, so instead he simply let Blaine turn him around and kiss him quickly before picking up his iPod.

"I have something for you! To make up for the whole Rachel thing." Blaine headed over to Kurt's iPod docking station and Kurt watched in confusion as Blaine scrolled through his songs before selecting one.

"I'm fine with it, Blaine you really don't have to – oh my God, are you kidding?" Kurt groaned as the instantly recognisable beats filled the room. "Please, no. Anything but this."

Blaine happily skipped over to his boyfriend. "Are you scared that Rachel can do it better?" He whispered with a wink, twirling a very reluctant Kurt around, who was trying very hard to make it as difficult as possible for Blaine to dance with him.

"Oh, that is a low blow, Anderson." Kurt grumbled just as Blaine took a deep breath and launched into the song, happy grin on his face.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you!"_

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"_I picked you out I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new."_

"Seriously, this is ridiculous."Kurt grumbled as Blaine, who didn't seem disheartened by Kurt's reaction at all, turned Kurt around in time with the lyrics.

"_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet, success has been so easy for you,"_Blaine continued, dancing around the room and jumping around in a perfect imitation of his drunken performance a few weeks prior. Kurt's scowl was wiped off his face as his boyfriend did a perfect jump twirl and pulled Kurt close to him, entwining their hands as he continued to sing along.

"_Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me."_

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine pulled away from him, hands to his heart and a pained expression on his face. By the time Blaine had jumped around the room some more (and managed to trip over the chair in the process) he made his way back over, holding out his hands to Kurt.

"Your turn, Rachel." He said with a wink.

Without hesitation, Kurt joined in with his boyfriend to sing the next line. "_It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind you better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_

Both boys jumped up and down in what was meant to be a copy of how Blaine and Rachel had acted at the party. Kurt even held his hand up as a pretend microphone and squeezed his eyes shut comically as he sang, causing Blaine to laugh and stumble through the next few words.

"_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do."_ Kurt sang along with the track a few lines into his verse, walking away from Blaine with his head held high and determination in his voice, his posture betrayed only by the grin on his face. Blaine pretended to fall to his knees and did a strange crawl towards his boyfriend, causing both of them to burst out laughing and miss their cues to the next chorus.

The dancing got even more ridiculous as Blaine stood back up; waving his arms around like a windmill as Kurt imitated Rachel by throwing his hands in the air. By the time the final few lines came around both boys were breathless and laughing. As the last few notes played, Blaine bowed, letting the track finish before switching the docking station volume to mute.

"So, better than Rachel?" Kurt questioned, finding himself curious as to what Blaine would actually respond.

Blaine tilted his head, a look of contemplation on his face. "I think there's one more thing we have to do first, actually." He finally said, heading to his bag that he'd bought in earlier along with his iPod. Kurt watched in confusion as Blaine grabbed something, but Kurt couldn't see what it was from the way Blaine was standing.

"Can you quickly sit on the floor please, Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently and Kurt paused for a moment before complying, crossing his legs and watching Blaine turn around, coca cola bottle in hand. Realisation dawned on Kurt instantly and he shook his head in amusement as Blaine sat opposite him, placing the bottle between them.

"This is a very serious game, Kurt." Blaine said, his words being cancelled out by the ridiculous grin on his face. Kurt nodded along, watching as Blaine leaned forwards slightly and spun the bottle around. Both boys watched as the bottle slowly came to rest on Kurt. Blaine gasped, feigning shock and Kurt rolled his eyes, copying Blaine's motion and spinning the bottle. This time, it came to a stop pointing at the wall. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine coughed, quickly righting the bottle so it pointed at him.

"Oh my _gosh_, who'd have thought it?" Kurt said as Blaine widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Oh, well, I wonder what his means." Blaine said slowly. "You know, I can't quite remem-"

He was cut off by Kurt grabbing his tie and pulling him closer so their lips met. Blaine stumbled a little but within seconds he was responding happily, placing his hand on the side of Kurt's cheek much like he'd done with Rachel. Kurt didn't complain and it took a while for them to finally break apart. Both boys stared at each other in silence before Kurt leant back against the side of his bed with a smile.

"So, what's the verdict?" He found himself asking, watching as Blaine spun the bottle around aimlessly.

"Oh, well, that's a tough call." His boyfriend said, putting a finger to his chin in fake contemplation. "Rachel seemed to be much sloppier, I admit. So I may just have to say you."

Kurt didn't hide the fact that he was incredibly proud of Blaine's decision.

xxx

The following Monday, Blaine and Kurt went to the Lima Bean after school to have an hour break from studying. It was Blaine's turn to order coffee and as his boyfriend was waiting in line to order Kurt stood up from the table and headed over to him. Gently, he tapped Blaine on the shoulder. The shorter boy turned around in confusion but as soon as he saw Kurt his face lit up.

"Hi!" He said happily, but before he could say anything else Kurt bought their lips together. Blaine caught on instantly and laughed into the kiss, ignoring the shocked and horrified glances sent their way from the other customers. Once they pulled apart, Kurt watched his boyfriend under his lashes as Blaine scrunched up his face for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

"Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thanks for clearing that up for me, Kurt."

And if most of the coffee shop was staring at them, neither boy noticed. They were more preoccupied with laughing so much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>...so this was just me writing for an hour with no particular direction in mind other than shameless Klaine being boyfriends and some crazy dancing. I hope it wasn't that terrible for you to read! :)<strong>


End file.
